Academy Memories
by Sweet Lollypop
Summary: Summary: This story goes back to their memories long ago…Ignorance, bliss, and happiness….KIDDY FLUFF [[Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, & ShikaIno.]]
1. Getting to School

Academy Memories

Summary: This story goes back to their memories long ago…Ignorance, bliss, and happiness….KIDDY FLUFF [[Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, & ShikaIno.

The First Day of School

Sakura's P.O.V.

"_Well…On the first day of school I got up extra early. I was so EXCITED! Mommy had bought me some new clothes! She even made me my favorite food for breakfast. But, I wondered how I was going to make friends. The neighborhood kids ALWAYS tease me about my forehead. Why was I born with such a wide forehead??!!"! _

"Sakura! Come down for breakfast!" said Sakura's mother.

"Coming, mom!"

"You can't be late for school today, honey. Now hurry up!"

"_So I chomped down my cereal real fast. I still couldn't believe I was becoming a ninja!_

_So then I changed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth."_

"Mom! I'm ready for school!"

"Honey, I'm so proud of you._ Sniffs _Oh h-honey look t-the bus is here…Bye! _She waves goodbye _

On the Bus

"Hey! There's forehead girl! What a loser!" said some random kid. _The whole bus laughed at her. _

"_Fine… I'll just sit in the back…Don't cry Sakura! No one likes a crybaby!"_

The next stop was at the Uchiha residence, but nobody knew who they were….yet.

Everybody just kept on talking while Sasuke got on the bus. He walked to the back of the bus where Sakura was sitting.

"_Hey! Sakura is crying! What happened?"_

"Are you ok?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"I'm _stiffs _o-ok..." said Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Um….Some of the kids were teasing me about my forehead again, Sasuke."

"Really?"

_Flashback_

"_HAHAHA! Forehead girl!"_

"_Yeah! She's so dumb…"_

"_Pft…Who has a forehead that WIDE?"_

_Sakura was crying from all the teasing, when a certain raven haired boy came._

"_Hey! Are you guys teasing her?"_

"_Yeah, so? Got a problem with it?_

A/N: That's my first fanfic! Like it? Please R&R!


	2. School and Ino's Plan?

**Academy Memories**

**Summary:** This story goes back to their memories long ago…Ignorance, bliss, and happiness….KIDDY FLUFF [[Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, & ShikaIno.

_Continuing the Flashback_

"_Teasing is STUPID so SCRAM!"_

"_Make me."_

_Sasuke showed the kids his shuriken._

"_That's what happens, losers."_

_They all run away in fear._

"_Hey…thanks for doing that." whispered Sakura_

"_No problem….uh…what's your name?"_

"_My name's Sakura. What about you?_

"_Mine's Sasuke. Why were they teasing you?"_

"_My forehead is wide…" She looked like she was going to cry again._

"_Really? It isn't wide…My mom told me that teasing was mean."_

"_Why do you have a shuriken in your pocket?"_

"_Tomorrow, I'm going to the Academy to become a ninja!"_

"_Me too! Can you sit by me in class?" blushes deep pink _

"_Sure! See ya tomorrow, Sakura!"_

"_Bye!"_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, so back off. "said Sasuke.

"Well…we're here at the Academy anyway…"

"Thanks Sasuke! You're so nice!" _Sasuke blushes tomato red _

"Come on, Sakura! Let's go pick our seats!"

_Not so far away from them was Ino Yamanaka who is Sakura's best friend. Sakura told Ino what happened the other day when she met Sasuke. _

_Ino's P.O.V._

"_They look so happy together…but me and Sasuke should be together! He's so TOTALLY cute! Hmmm…I need to get him to notice me…A-ha!_

"Hey, Sasuke! Where do you wanna sit?" said Sakura.

Sasuke replied, "How about near the window? I like looking outside sometimes."

"Sounds good to me!"

Naruto walks through the door.

"Hey Sakura! Can I sit next to you?" asked Naruto.

"_Oh shoot! I forgot about Naruto! I can't have __him__ sit next to me!"_

"_**Yeah…That would be bad for you and Sasuke!"**_

"_Who are you? Me and Sasuke?"_

"_**I am your conscience…INNER SAKURA!!! And you think Sasuke is cute!"**_

"_Um…ok you're my inner…but I don't think Sasuke is cute! He's just a friend!"_

"_**Yeah right…then explain why you can't have Naruto sit next to you?"**_

"_He's like SOOOOO ANNOYING! Plus my friend Hinata likes him."_

"_**But Sasuke is still cute!"**_

"_Dang it! Fine…you win this round"_

_Hinata quietly walks though the door._

"Naruto! Why don't you sit next to my friend, Hinata?"

"Okay…Since she's your friend…"

_Ino walks into the classroom._

"_Time to put __**Operation: Sasuke**__ into action…"_


	3. Juice and Recess

**Academy Memories**

**Summary: This story goes back to their memories long ago…Ignorance, bliss, and happiness….KIDDY FLUFF [[Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, & ShikaIno.**

"HI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME AGAIN?" shouted Naruto.

"U-Um…m-my n-name is H-Hinata…"stuttered the pearl eyed child.

"Hinata, I gonna be Hokage some day! Believe It!"

_Shikamaru enters the classroom._

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Wanna sit next to me?" asked Ino.

"Uh…You're Ino, right?" said Sasuke.

"You bet! Are ya gonna sit next to me or not?"

"Sorry, Ino. I'm sitting next to Sakura."

"Hey Ino! I'm sit next to you!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Okay….." trailed Ino.

_**[Inner SakuraCha! Way to go Sasuke! Now Ino is outta the way!! **_

_You again? Gosh, my conscience is loud. _

_**Yep. That's my job. I tell ya what you REALLY want. And YOU like Sasuke!**_

_Not again…Fine he's cute but, right now we're just friends, GOT IT?_

_**Pft, sure. [Sarcasm**_

**Meanwhile, in Neji and TenTen's class…**

"Lee did it again…"TenTen said.

"Huh? Oh, not again…"Neji replied.

"What?! I just had too much juice!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Hmm….Let me see…IT'S YOUR 10TH TIME THIS WEEK!" Neji shouted.

"So?" Rock Lee asked.

"Lee, it's Tuesday…" said TenTen while sweat dropping.

"Oh…yeah."

**Recess**

"Hey, Sasu-kun! Wanna play tag?" said Sakura.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"You're it!" _Sakura giggles and runs away _

"Naruto? W-What are we d-doing?" asked Hinata.

"We're gonna spy on Sasuke and Sakura." whispered Naruto.

"T-that's kinda rude…"

"Hina-chan! I need to make sure that **teme **doesn't get to Sakura first!"

"Um…uh...o-ok…"

"Let's go!"

**Meanwhile, Sasuke was chasing Sakura…**

"_**Dang it! He's catching up to us…"**_

"_Yeah, I'm running outta fuel."_

"Ha! I got ya!" Sasuke exclaimed.

_ Sakura stops to catch her breath _

"I'm gonna catch you, Sasu-kun!"

**(A/N: Yay! That's another chapter! **

_**[[teme means something like "bastard"**_

_**Who knew Naruto had such colorful words in his head?'**_

**Thanks to **_**niwichan2468, ino-chanlove, **_**and **_**DJ Hi Hi Kimiko**_**, my reviewers!**

**Ja ne!)**


	4. Playing Tag

**Academy Memories**

**My first game of Tag**

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting but my internet was down…--…And I forgot to do disclaimers[**_**Runs in circles, screaming.**_

**Keiko: Hey! You two! Get over here!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: You mean us???**

**Keiko: Yeah. Get over here and do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke and Sakura:**_** [This lady is scaring us… **_

** Keiko-chan doesn't own Naruto but Kishimoto-san does! **

**Academy Memories**

**Playing Tag**

"Hey, Hinata…do you know why Sakura-chan is chasing Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"They're p-playing a g-game called Tag. Haven't you p-played it before?" replied Hinata.

"Um…I've never had anyone to play with…"

"After s-school…uh…d-do ya wanna h-have fun with me?" she stuttered while blushing.

"Come on! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed while he ran and held Hinata's hand.

[_Hinata blushes deep red and __almost__ faints_

_[Sakura has been chasing Sasuke for 5 minutes…_

"_**Hey. I've got this AWESOME plan to tag him!"**_

"_How?"_

"_**Well, you'll get a little dirty..."**_

"_Ok…"_

"_**You're gonna dive when you get close enough and hopefully tag him."**_

"_Sounds good to me!"_

Sasuke notices Sakura gaining on him…

"_Dang it! She's catching up! What do I do?"_

"_**Ahh! She's gonna tackle you! Brace yourself!"**_

_[Sakura tackles Sasuke…thus both tagging him…_

…_and landing on top of him._

_And both of their faces turn tomato red…_

"_**Hey! My plan worked!"**_

"_Yay! Let celebrate!"_

"…_**You're still on top of him."**_

"_AIYAAAAAAHHHH!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! He could be hurt!"_

"_Ahhhhhhh! She landed on top of me! Our faces are so close…"_

"_**Ha! You DO like Saku-chan!!!!" [His inner celebrates**_

"_NANI????!!! You tricked me!!!!!"_

"_**Muahahahhaha….Oh yeah, you're still blushing, Sasuke."**_

"_AHHHHHHH!!!"_

_Naruto madly walks over to them with Hinata._

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"We're just playing tag." Sasuke replied.

"Get off of my Sakura-chan! It's gross! You're too young to do that!!!"

[_Sakura, who is very embarrassed, gets off of Sasuke who is STILL blushing._

"_His SAKURA-CHAN??"_

"_**Heh, you got some competition!"**_

"_NARUTO!!!!!" _


	5. Insert REALLY AWESOME TITLE

**Academy Memories**

_**Insert REALLY AWESOME TITLE HERE…**_

**(A/N: Thank you reviewers**_**, Dophinbreeze**_** and **_**daisherz365! **_

**Please encourage your friends to read this fic 'cause 2 reviews is kinda depressing…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Keiko: Lee! Get over HERE!**

**Lee: YES! I WILL YOUTHFULLY SAY THIS DISCLAIMER!**

**Keiko:[sweatdrops**

**Lee: KEIKO-CHAN DOESN'T (**_**youthfully**_**) OWN NARUTO!!!**

**[Does the "good guy" pose and plings his teeth… --'**

**Key:**

_**[brackets**_** means motions**

"_**Inner talking"**_

"_Outer talking"_

"Regular conversation"

Back in class

"Hey Sakura! Wanna go somewhere with me and Hinata, after school?" Naruto asked.

**(A/N: Naruto's a player XD) **

[_Sasuke twitches_

"Uhm…Sorry Naruto I'm already going somewhere with Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke! Don't you want me instead of forehead?" Ino exclaimed.

"…not really." Sasuke replied boredly.

"..O-okay then.. Shika will get off his lazy bum and take me to get ICE CREAM! Yosh!"

"How troublesome…"Shikamaru grumbled.

"Nani??! What did you say, you lazy bum?"

Shikamaru thought, "_Oh god, SAVE ME!!!!!"_

"Tenten-chan Are you doing anything after school? Neji said while keeping his cool.

"Nope! Why'd ya ask?" responded Tenten.

"I wanted to bring you to the Hyuuga estate to pra- "

"Neji-kun! I'd LOVE to go!"

[Tenten hugs Neji.

[Neji blushes scarlet red.

--------------------RIIING! ----------------------

_Lunch_

"Let all sit together!" chirped Ino.

(**Sitting places**)

Sasuke Naruto

Sakura / Hinata

Ino / TenTen

Shikamaru Neji

**Sasuke** has a ripe tomato, and a bowl of rice.

**Sakura **and **Ino** both have onigiri and a plum.

**Naruto **has a PB&J sandwich.

**Hinata** and** Neji** both have udon and some beef.

**Tenten** forgot her lunch.

**Shikamaru** is sleeping…

**[A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! OMG, yeah Sasuke has a tomato…**

**AND Naruto ****doesn't**** have RAMEN???! **

**( Don't worry I'll explain why he doesn't have it in the next chappie. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also…I won't be back from vacation till the 12****th****! TT Hang in there!**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S. I redid this chapter!)**


	6. Ichiraku

**Academy Memories**

**Ramen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…TT**

**(A/N: This is a NaruHina Chapter! YAY!)**

_Continuing Lunch_

"Ugh…..I'm soooooooo hungry!" Tenten whined.

(_She looked over to Neji and Hinata beside her)_

" Hinata…..Can you share your lunch with me? I'm REALLY hungry!"

"S-sure T-Tenten I d-don't eat-t much an-nyway…"

"YAY! Arigato! Itadakimasu!"

_It's not like Neji to share his lunch anyway…(sigh)_

_After School_

"Let's go to the playground, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure N-Naruto…."stuttered Hinata while blushing.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually playing with Naruto-kun after school! _

_(They run to the swings)_

"Whee!!!! This is so FUN! Believe IT!" shouted Naruto.

_(Hinata smiles nervously)_

"Uh…Hinata? Um…I'm kinda hungry…Do you know a good place to eat?"

"I-Ichiraku is p-pretty g-good…"

"Let's go! I can't wait!"

_At Ichiraku_

"T-Two bowls of p-pork r-ramen p-please…" Hinata ordered.

"What's ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Um…It's like n-noodle s-soup…I t-think you'll l-like it…"

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! THIS STUFF IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!"

"Uh….o-okay…"

"THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"Y-You're welcome…"

"We should come here everyday, after school!"

**(A/N: And that's how he got introduced to ramen )**

_A Few Hours after_

"I s-still can't b-believe you a-ate so many r-ramen bowls…"

"It was sooooooo GOOD Hina-chan!"

"O-Oh…uh…t-this is t-the H-Hyuuga estate…."

"Hinata. Who are you with out there?" asked an angry Neji.

"Um…Neji-niisan it's just Naruto…"

"NARUTO! I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS!"

"HINATA CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS!"

"I'M GONNA GET HIASHI!"

"Bye Hinata! Gotta go!" Naruto whispered.

[He runs off to his apartment

_Later at the Hyuuga estate_

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto and I went to Ichiraku's today. He actually notices me now! But I could of sworn someone was watching us… Anyway, I shared my lunch with Tenten. She seemed really hungry and a little mad…I just know she likes Neji-niisan! I know he likes her back because once, I peeked in his journal! I swear in every entry he put "NEJI + TENTEN FOREVER!" That's so sweet. Ino is still plotting to get Sasuke even though he likes Sakura. (He's in denial.) Shikamaru loves Ino so much too._

_-Hinata_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(A/N: Yes! Another chapter done! Thank you reviewers! You guys gave me motivation. YAYNESS! **

**You might find the answers to these questions in the next chapter!**

**Who was spying on Hinata and Naruto?**

**Why was Tenten mad?**

**How long will Sasuke's denial last?**

**When will Neji find out he likes Tenten?**

**Ja Ne!)**


End file.
